


Formal Dress Code

by larii_cipher



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo on a dress, Asmodeus centric, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mammon deserves better, Mammon is a good brother, No Incest, if you see this as incest I'll cry, or not??, see notes at the beginning please, that's it that's the fic, the point is that they're not even mentioned here, this could be seen as something that happened before MC came?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larii_cipher/pseuds/larii_cipher
Summary: The whole outfit was perfect. Except for the fact that Lucifer wouldn't like it.A fic where Asmo asks Mammon for advice because he wants to wear a dress to Diavolo's party. It doesn't go exactly as he planned.
Relationships: Asmodeus&Mammon (Shall We Date: Obey Me)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Formal Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfic for this fandom! And second, English isn't my first language, nor my beta-reader's, so if you see any grammatical errors feel free to tell me, it'll help me improve!

It wasn’t weird at all for Lord Diavolo to throw parties every now and then. He just enjoyed celebrating as much as he could, and so did most of his usual guests, which led to him having balls or just informal celebrations at his castle at least once every few weeks.

This time wasn’t much different, he had Barbatos send the invitations to another formal dress coded party, and of course the Seven Rulers of Hell got theirs before anyone else. There had been different reactions to the sudden news; Lucifer was not pleased, but stated that they would be assisting, of course, not to disappoint Diavolo. Belphie and Levi, always the introverts, complained for a while, trying to get Lucifer to excuse them from going (they didn’t get it). Satan and Beel didn’t exactly mind, given that they did not like nor dislike social events, plus, every party at the castle meant huge amounts of food for Beel to devour. And then there were Asmo and Mammon, the two partners in crime whenever it came to any kind of party, always willing to get every single drop of attention on them.

― I am pretty sure that there is no need for me to say anything ―Lucifer started, gaining the attention of every single one of his brothers.― but I will remind you to dress in an appropriate way. I do not want any of you making a fool of yourselves, more than you already do on a daily basis, that is. ―he added while looking at Mammon and getting an offended gasp in return.

They all parted their ways, either to think of their outfits for that weekend, or just to go on with their daily lives, since they still had three days until the party took place. Asmodeus, of course, formed a part of the first group. He went into a little crisis once he got into his bedroom and started rummaging through his closet looking for anything stunning enough to be the center of attention, while still fitting into the dress code. And then he saw it. It was a pretty pink, short qipao dress, with little embroidered flowers and lace on both sleeves, a dress he had bought a few months ago and never got the chance to use outside his bedroom.

He tried it on, along with a pair of pink flat shoes that combined, and saw himself in the mirror. He knew that with the right makeup and jewelry he’d be one of the prettiest people in the ballroom. And then he thought of what Lucifer would say to him, how he’d probably tell him that he was out of his mind, or even worse, ban him from going to the party. Asmo loved his big brother, and he knew that the feeling was mutual, but Lucifer could be very traditional with a lot of things, and dressing was one of those. He had already scolded or looked at him in a wrong way for using skirts or dresses at home, so Asmo could just imagine what awaited him if he even dared to try going on a dress to Diavolo’s formal ball. With that frightening thought in mind, Asmodeus changed into his usual clothes, and decided to check his Devilgram, in order to find anything that inspired him enough to get another gorgeous outfit.

The problem was that two days went by and he still couldn’t find anything.

It’s not that he was being his usual bratty self, he just really loved that dress, and it looked great on him! And then it struck him. Maybe it didn’t look that good on him? Maybe it was just his own vanity not letting him see that he looked ridiculous…? No, that couldn’t be the case, he looked good in anything! He had to! But… Now that insecurity was there, and it was driving him insane. Also, he still thought that Lucifer would get mad at him for his choice and those two thoughts together were enough to get him into an anxious state he despised.

He needed someone to get into his head and change his mind, someone to tell him that he was being ridiculous and help him find a proper outfit. And, even if he hated asking for a certain idiot’s help, it was his safest move right now. And that’s how Asmo ended standing in front of Mammon’s bedroom door, inhaling softly to calm himself before knocking quickly. He heard a soft groan and the shuffling of his brother getting up, probably from his bed where he was laying comfortably, and walking to the door. The surprised expression he totally failed to hide behind a cough was pure gold, and it amused Asmo enough to forget how damn tense he was just a few seconds ago.

―Well, hello there my dear brother! ―the fifth son said in a light voice accompanied with a little smile. Mammon stepped behind a little and instantly got on guard. Maybe the “dear” was too much, oh well.

― Asmo? Whaddya want? ‘S not like ya to come knocking on my door y’know? ―Mammon said in the most nonchalant tone he could manage at the time. After all, it was extremely rare for one of his brothers to come directly to him. Usually, if any of them wanted to speak to him, they did it via texting.

―Geez, relax your dumb little head, being on edge won’t do you any good, you know? ―Asmo said with a roll of his eyes, even though deep down he couldn’t blame his older brother for being suspicious. After all, he visiting was, indeed, a rare occurrence. The little time they spent together always came from planning through texts. ― Anyways, may I come in? Unless you want me to stay standing in the middle of the hallway until my legs go numb.

At that Mammon finally reacted and let him in. His room was always a mess, a lot of clothes, playing cards and different objects were scattered everywhere, Asmo could never figure out how his brother could live in such chaos. He went straight to the couch, taking a seat in the only free space he could find, and after taking a little concealed breath, he looked at Mammon, who was expectantly standing in the middle of the room, also looking at him.

― You must be trying to figure out what I am doing here… To be honest, I wondered the same thing when I was about to knock. ―Asmodeus started, always with his characteristic soft tone, doing a great job at hiding his anxiousness. ― But, the thing is, that I kinda need your help for something.

And oh boy if Mammon’s expression when he opened the door was golden, this one could only be described as priceless. His eyes widened in shock and he started muttering in disbelief.

― Y-ya want MY help? Mine? Are you feeling alright Asmo?? ―he stated as he got a bit closer and tried to lay his hand on the fifth brother’s forehead, which Asmo didn’t permit as he pushed Mammon’s hand away.

― Oh my- Mammon stop being such a moron for once every thousand years, can you? I’m being serious here. ―he said with a little frown at his brother’s reaction, after all, they did spend time together every now and then. Bullying or not, Mammon had always been his closest brother back when they were in Heaven, and even if lately he had started spending more time with Satan, Asmo still had a little soft spot for his greedy big brother (not that he would ever tell him that). ― What is it with that reaction anyway?

― I-I mean, I knew there would be a day when any of ya would realize that I’m also a proper big brother! ―he said with that fake confidence of his, and Asmo didn’t have it in him to do anything besides rolling his eyes again. However, it died shortly after the words left his mouth, being back at the confused tone from before, if only a little less startled― But… Did anything happen with Lucifer or Satan for you to be coming to me? Not that I’m complaining! Just uh, they would usually be your first choice.

― Hm… Yes, I suppose they usually would. ―Asmo agreed with a little humming, only to put on one of his charming smiles and raise his index finger towards Mammon.― But! Whenever it’s about clothes, even if I don’t like admitting it, you’re the best one to talk to. I mean, you’re the Number 1 model at Majolish, you may be an idiot but when it’s about fashion you’re the only other person whose opinion could matter even a little to me. Well, and Lucifer’s from time to time.

Asmo did praise him a little on purpose, knowing that this would be a more effective way of getting his brother to help him sooner, but the way he literally beamed could be compared to Beel’s smile, and _wow_ if that wasn’t a little bit endearing. He didn’t remember the last time he saw Mammon that happy about something that wasn’t money-related, and, in all honesty, that was kind of sad. Nonetheless, that was not the moment to be thinking about that kind of things, there was a more important subject at hand, and it was to get his big brother to talk him off his stupid dress idea, and get him an equally good outfit for the next day’s ball.

―So! Are you helping me with my little dilemma or not? ―Asmo finished, starting to get a little tired of how long it was taking for Mammon to agree.

―Err… yeah, I guess? I suppose we should go to your room then ―the white haired demon just started walking towards the door, but still glanced at Asmodeus, who was walking right behind him. The fifth brother wouldn’t say it, but he noticed how in the confused state his big brother was, he even forgot to ask him to pay for his “expensive help” like he would sometimes do given the rare occurrence of anyone asking anything from him.― so, anyways, what problem could you possibly have regarding clothes? Knowing ya, you picked your outfit, makeup and even perfume days ago, what would you need from me?

And that was a trick question, because he certainly couldn’t just say something like _“I’m a stubborn brat and can’t get myself out of the idea of wearing this stupid dress, and I’d rather you telling me that I’m ridiculous instead of Lucifer.”_ So after a little bit of thought, he finally answered:

―I’m not certain if this outfit is as perfect as I think it is, so I wanted a second opinion. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes. ―and that was kind of a lie, since he would need help choosing a second outfit. Not that his idiot brother should know that yet.

While they had this small conversation, they got to Asmo’s room. Right after entering, Mammon sneezed and muttered something about Asmo exaggerating with his fragrances, but he paid no mind to this.

―I’m gonna change my clothes okay? Stay here in my bed if you want to. ―he simply stated and went inside his extensive closet to change into his dress and his pink flat shoes. After giving it some thought he decided to wear his jewelry too, in order to get his outfit as complete as possible. He looked at himself in the mirror once again. Even when all of this was his idea, he couldn’t help but feel a bit upset, because he really liked the way that dress looked on him, it didn’t matter from which angle he was trying, he couldn’t see anything wrong, and that bothered him even more. So, with a little sigh, he put on his soft and cheery mask, and went out of the closet (literally speaking, since everyone knew about his vast amounts of partners from different genders). ― this is it! What do you say?

Mammon, who was scrolling through his social media, looked up when he heard his brother’s voice, scanned him up to down, and then frowned. First red flag, Asmo thought.

―You’ve got to be kidding me, right? ―he said it in such a blunt and kind of harsh way, that even if Asmo was expecting something like that, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit shocked and, actually, a little sad. However, he put on the most convincing confused face he could manage.

―What’s wrong with it? I mean, I know it’s a little unusual but-

―What’s wrong? Ya seriously asking me that? ―Mammon said with an incredulous look, while sitting up on the edge of the bed. Asmo closed his eyes for a brief moment, expecting something about how he was out of his mind for his clothing choice. However, what he got instead was totally different. ― how dare you try to wear those shoes? Like, dude I thought ya had better taste n’ shit.

―I… what? ―to say that Asmo was at a loss for words was an understatement. He did not remember the last time he’d been that confused.

―Like, yeah I get why would anyone think that flat shoes go well with this kind of dress, but given the context of the party and all, they’re no way the best option. ―he said and walked from the bed to the closet, going straight to where Asmo kept all of his footwear. And he couldn’t do anything but follow his big brother, while he tried to comprehend what was going on. ― these ones! I knew I saw ya wearing some rose heels before! C’mon, try them on.

Asmodeus just grabbed the heels and walked towards his bed, sitting on the same spot where Mammon was seconds before, but instead of putting on his heels as his brother told him, he couldn’t stop himself from drowning on his thoughts because, _what the actual fuck just happened? His shoes, really? That was everything Mammon saw wrong with his outfit? Not the actual dress? What the fuck. Asmo didn’t get it, was his brother doing it on purpose? He had to, it wouldn’t make sense otherwise. He had good taste in clothes, that’s why he chose him for this task_ , but things had gotten out of his hands and Asmo was starting to panic. He hadn’t even noticed Mammon talking to him until he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes, and then he snapped out of it and looked at the owner of said hand with a lost stare.

―Asmo, ya okay? ―Mammon said in a worried tone, because he suddenly stopped getting answers, and when he looked behind himself his brother was looking at the heels without blinking or even breathing. ― I- I didn’t mean to offend your taste or anything! Like, if ya really like the flat ones just wear them and never mind me, I’m just an idiot so-

―Why? ―and then Mammon stopped his frantic attempt at talking to him, and looked Asmo in the eyes, only to grow even more confused and worried when he was met with confusion and eyes filled with unshed tears

―Wh-what? Why what? Asmo I- shit please don’t cry, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry,ok?

―That’s exactly the problem! ―Asmo said with a higher voice than the bare whisper he said before. Frustration could really be heard in his tone now, yet the tears remained on his glossy eyes― you- you only have a problem with my choice of shoes? Really now? You ain’t going to say something about the dress? About how it looks stupid and how I’m out of my mind for even trying to wear it to Diavolo’s ball, and how I should dress properly?!

―And why the hell would I do that? ―Mammon was sure at this point that he had never felt so confused in his life, and being the dumbass he was, he felt confusion pretty often. Still, nothing compared to Asmo’s outburst because of his lack of criticism over his dress. Everything going on was so un-Asmo-like that he was really considering his brother being sick. ― man, if ya wanted something like that you should have called Lucifer, not me, since I don’t really care!

―Why don’t you?! Why are you feeding my vanity like this?! If no one stops me when I’m being ridiculous then-

―Wait, what? ―Mammon couldn’t help but interrupt Asmo because he finally was getting a grasp of this whole situation. ― so, let me get things straight. You really like this dress, but suddenly after thousands of years of being the biggest narcissist in all three realms you started feeling self-conscious about it? May I know what caused this?

Asmo couldn’t keep his brother’s stare, not when his insecurities were higher than they had ever been, not when the only possible answer was something he was so afraid of saying out loud. But he had to say it, so he took a deep and very trembling breath, and quietly (so quiet that hadn’t it been as silent as the room was, Mammon wouldn’t have heard it) said:

―I’m scared of disappointing Lucifer, of the whole Devildom laughing at me. I’m scared of not knowing when I’m being extremely ridiculous and making a clown of myself in front of everyone.

And oh boy if that wasn’t a heartbreaking sight. Asmo looked so small, trying not to cry with all his might. Mammon saw him and got flashbacks of that almost forgotten time back in the Celestial Realm, when Asmodeus was a little kid, an angel yet a child, and was scared of almost everything he saw. He saw the Asmo that wasn’t ready for a war, that was too young to fully understand, yet would go to those extents, would defy their Father, just because of their big brother’s sake. He saw a broken Asmo, who was having the biggest breakdown he’d ever witnessed before (probably because he wasn’t there with Lucifer when he had his, he thought), and it was because, of course, being the prettiest angel on heaven,falling and becoming a demon meant losing it all. Back then, he hugged him as close as he physically could, ignoring how his own body still ached from all the changes he had gone through, and focusing on comforting the (then) fourth brother.

And that’s what he decided was the better option right then. He wasn’t really thinking when he did what he did, because that was how things worked whenever his “big brother switch” was turned on. He sat on the bed next to Asmodeus, and pulled his baby brother into his arms, tracing soothing circles on his back and petting his hair. Said brother was shocked at the beginning, but after a few seconds he started sobbing silently. That didn’t last long though, he didn’t notice when he shifted until he was clinging to his big brother and fully crying into his shoulder.

―Look, Asmo, there’s nothing wrong with this dress, nor any other outfit you’ve ever chosen, I swear it. You may be a vain little shit, but your taste in fashion is faultless. ―he kept drawing mindless shapes on his brother’s back, kept running his other hand in a slow manner on his hair, and spoke with the softest voice he’s used in who knows how long. ― you shouldn’t feel insecure about any of your choices, that’s not like you, ya know?

―I- I know, b-but… ―Asmo tried to talk in between hiccups, even if they weren’t what was keeping him quiet at the moment. He knew that his (not so) secretly overprotective brother would be extremely pissed if he heard the truth though, so instead of what he was really thinking he just said― s-sometimes it fe-feels like I c-can’t tell if I-I’m doing g-good o-or not.

At that Mammon could only chuckle a bit and pull his little brother even closer to him by his head

―Yeah, I get that feeling a lot, being the scum of the family and all ―he said it so casually that he didn’t even think of how his words struck Asmo. Was Mammon really used to all of this? The anxiety, the insecurities, the fear of being a screw up in front of everyone? And then it hit him, _of course he did_. He and his other five brothers (except maybe Beel, who was a lot more subtle than the rest) made sure to remind the second born how he was the lowest scum in all three realms. Shit, they should have another heart to heart talk sometime soon. But at that moment, the only thing Asmo could do was to hug him tighter and hide more in the crook of his neck, he hoped he could transmit at least a bit of his thoughts. ― but ―Mammon said all of a sudden― that’s not it, right? At least not all of it. C’mon Asmo, I know I’m not the best brother you could’ve asked for, but I really wanna help ya, so tell me what’s going through your mind.

He focused on calming his breath a bit, not crying but still sobbing a little. Should he really tell Mammon? Asmo wasn’t totally sure, but at that moment he felt so comforted, so _safe_ in his favorite big brother’s hold that he didn’t care anymore. Even if he knew that Mammon wouldn’t like his answer, he knew that he’d have his back on this. He took another deep breath, then exhaled, and finally spoke, still not able to raise his voice more than a whisper.

―L-Lucifer… He hates it when I wear skirts or dresses. He- he thinks I’m being m-more of a ―he paused to keep himself from sobbing again, breathed again, and spoke in an even lower whisper― more of a slut than he already thinks I am.

All of a sudden Mammon’s hands stopped. He must have misheard, right? There was no way Lucifer had actually said that to their little brother. He couldn’t. Maybe Asmo was just jumping to conclusions? Or- his track of thoughts stopped all of a sudden when he felt Asmodeus tense under him. Fuck, he was thinking that Mammon agreed with this, no, he wouldn’t have that. He gently tugged on Asmo’s hair to get him away from his safe space in his neck, only to cup both of his cheeks on his hands, looking at his red and wet eyes.

―Listen here Asmodeus, I don’t know if you are just jumping to conclusions, heard this, or Lucifer himself told you, which, by the way, if it’s the case, I’ll make sure to let him know what I think on this matter, _I swear I will_. But in any case, it’s not true at all. Your clothes don’t define you bro, wearing a skirt, a dress, a suit or sweatpants hold no meaning on who you are. All of us have our quirks, our strange things, and we all know that despite everything we’re still the same brothers we’ve known for so long. I talk for every single one of us when I say that we love you despite anything, and no, you’re not a slut, even if people call you that or even if you think so of yourself. We’re victims of our sins, we can’t help acting the way we act, and that’s why no one would say anything to Beel for eating as much as he does, or to Belphie for falling asleep everywhere. ― _even if they all, **actually** , always acted against Mammon for being greedy_, Asmo thought. Man, this whole conversation really had him reconsidering how they all treated Mammon. He hoped he wouldn’t forget about all of these little thoughts, he really wanted to change things a bit with the way everyone in his family treated the second born. ― what I’m tryin’ to say is… You’re doing great the way you’ve been doing, and none of us, not even Lucifer, would think less of you o-or love you any less because of a dumb dress. Which, by the way, looks amazing on ya! J-just so ya know.

Ah, and there was his usual way of speaking. Asmo chuckled a bit and looked into his brother’s eyes with a softness Mammon hadn’t gotten from any of his brothers (or anyone in general) in way too long. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Asmo threw his arms around his brother’s neck to pull him in another hug, this time one more tender and calm.

―Thank you. ―he said after a while. ― for reassuring me. For- ugh, for being a good brother once in a lifetime. And also, I’m sorry for not being as understanding as you’re being right now sometimes. ―he added while hiding into his big brother’s neck again― you- oh fuck why is this so hard to say, you’re also not to blame for your sin, yet we do and it’s wrong. I also promise you I’ll try my best to change that.

―W-wait wait, stop there! ―Mammon said hurriedly while shaking his head― th-there’s no need for ya to do any of that! Like, I’m the Great Mammon after all! I’m not really bothered by any of your remarks or something…

―But you are, aren’t you? ―Asmo added softly― you know, when you said a while ago that you understood what I was feeling? It’s a horrible feeling and I don’t want any of my brothers experiencing it. I’m going to help you too. Not right now though, this is my brotherly comfort moment and I’m sure that none of us is able to handle two deep conversations in a row, so I’ll leave it here for now.

―Yeah ―Mammon laughed a little and started petting his brother’s hair again. ― I’m still talking to Lucifer, y’know? Because there’s no way ya ain’t going with that dress to Diavolo’s ball.

―Are you sure? You’re usually too scared of Lucifer to talk to him, even if it’s to defend yourself.

―First of all I ain’t scared of him! ―Mammon replied defensively― and second, it’s not me who needs defense right now, ― _it’s you_ ― and someone’s gotta talk some sense into his big head. ― _and I’d never watch silently as he hurts you. Any of you._

And even if he didn’t voice his thoughts, Asmo understood them nevertheless. That made him smile a little as he inhaled his brother’s scent. He decided that, maybe, hugging his brother for a little longer wouldn’t be a bad idea. And Mammon didn’t seem to protest either, as he kept untangling his hair in a peaceful silence.

Maybe asking his big brother for advice from time to time wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I've seen that there's an incredibly short amount of brotherly bonding in this fandom, and I was really craving it as the Mammon stan that I am, so I wrote myself something kshdlsk.   
> I may make a collection about the brothers being nice and supportive of each other, they need to show love more often¡!
> 
> If you enjoyed this you could spare some kudos ;) and if you want to scream at/with me you can find me on twitter as @just_a_kinnie (I post about all of my fandoms really)


End file.
